


Moments

by Ryoko_chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_chan
Summary: just sad verses





	Moments

These are moments  
Just moments, I tell myself as I sit naked at the bathroom floor  
As the sobs swallow my words  
As the despair grows in my chest  
I am cured, I told myself some time ago  
I am loved, I am happy  
I am, indeed  
Still, these moments,  
They haunt me with their long and sharp claws  
And I cry out, all alone, ravaging, desolate, asking myself  
Why must this pain stay  
A scar on my soul, like the ones I did on my skin

It makes me think of the past  
How it was so much worse back them  
How I should be grateful for what I am now  
I am, indeed  
But these moments…  
They make think of blood and indulgence  
Of death and peace  
Of things and feelings that I really believed were gone

Sometimes I want to slap myself  
You are over reacting, go back to reality  
Go back and take control of your life  
Control  
Always under control  
Controlling emotions  
What people would think, if they just knew?  
No, hold the tears, try to smile, everything is okay  
Everything will be okay, just pretend  
You did good, the scars are easy to hide  
So don’t let them notice  
You are perfect  
You must be just like them  
So just repeat, each day the same  
You are cured, you are loved, you are happy  
These things, these feelings  
They are just moments


End file.
